Astro and the Sacred Shoes of Isis
by Butterflyaura
Summary: Astro is enlisted to participate in recovering an ancient pair of shoes, so he heads to Egypt with a band of ruffians. Only problem is, whoever takes the shoes gets cursed! But that's just a superstition, right?


Astro and the Sacred Shoes of Isis

Chapter 1

School had just been let out. Astro was walking home, carrying his backpack and rocket ball. School had gone well today, he had gotten a B+ on his math test, and was satisfied with that grade. He could have gotten an A, but he had written down a few wrong answers so he wouldn't seem like a show off. He was sure Ms. Myoki knew this, as she had been smiling and laughing the whole time she was explaining to Astro that no, The Leaning Tower of Pisa was not the answer to the question 9+17.

Astro's arm was suddenly grabbed and he was thrust into a brick wall. He would've yelled, but a hand clamped over his mouth and pulled him into the alley. His systems went haywire for a second, from the shock of the situation. Standing in front of him was a tall man, at least six feet. He was wearing a plaid shirt, blue jeans and a hat, the kind you see on safari movies. He bent down to Astro's height and whispered something.

"Okay kid, I'm gonna let go of you now. Don't scream, cause I don't wanna hurt you, and I don't wanna draw any attention to myself. This'll go a whole lot faster if you stay quiet and don't make a fuss, so keep your pie hole closed." He removed his hand from Astro's mouth, and Astro just stared at him, blinking.

"Alright, glad we understand each other. Now, I'm gonna explain somthin to ya, see? And I don't want any interruptions. Me and my buddies are goin on an excavation, see? To get these."

He held up a photo of a pair of shoes. They were very elaborate, adorned with silver and gold. On the toes were little emerald leaves, and a tiny vine with flowers made of garnet. Around the whole shoe was a snake made of some white gem, pearl or opal perhaps. It had two little beady eyes that chilled Astro to the bone.

"So," continued the man. "These here are the shoes of Isis. Mother of the gods. The _sacred_ shoes of Isis. And their worth big bucks. Green backs. Bills. Cash. Moola. Only problem is, temple's guarded by fierce dingo warriors. And we need you to come along and scrap em for us. Oh, and just to let you know, all the cash is goin to charity. Help kids with autism, see? I'm askin you if you wanna help us."

Astro cocked his head to the side, deciphering what the man had said. His strange dialect made it hard enough, but he had been talking extremely fast too.

Astro didn't know what to do. Helping kids with autism seemed like a worthy enough cause. It wasn't right to steal, but Isis wasn't even real, was she? Astro didn't think it counted if it was stealing from something imaginary, since that wouldn't really be stealing at all, it would be recovering artifacts. The shoes would probably go on display in some museum, and all the money would go to autistic children. There were a few at his school, and they were often made fun of. Astro would love to help those kids.

"Alright" he said. "I'm in."

**A/N Okay, there you have it. Sorry it's so short. I'm going to shed a little light on some things here. **

**About the autism issue, I don't know if they would have a cure or some method of prevention for that in the future, but it seemed like a good topic. We have an autistic kid at my middle school, and people always say **

"**There's the retarded kid" which makes my blood boil.**

**Another thing, I know it might seem strange that Astro would just go with this guy, but Astro is so trusting. In the 2003 series, he got in the car with Rag (I think that was his name) so I guess he in general thinks people are good in general.**

**I hope the dialect didn't upset anyone, but I mean, I always type it that way. When people are speaking informally, I always type "wanna" instead of "want to", or "gonna" instead of "going to", to make it sound like natural speaking.**

**I hope you like it!! Please review!!!**


End file.
